


Human Error

by MajesticMoments



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMoments/pseuds/MajesticMoments
Summary: A series of accounts of Sherlock from the perspective of Mycroft Holmes. Prologue is up, albeit, a bit short. Additional chapters will be longer. (Chapters 1/?)





	

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned, they belong to ACD & BBC Sherlock. The adaptations are my own.

* * *

 

_The revelation came to Mycroft a bit late._

_That he had created a monster. Fostered it. Nurtured it._

_And he alone was responsible for the repercussions._

_It started when Mycroft was nine. The first time Sherlock came to him, crying, too young to remember, even now. Mycroft did the only thing he could do. He distracted Sherlock. Occupying his mind with games, trivia. Not a difficult thing to do. Both boys had a hankering for knowledge. Craved it._

_This was his response every time Sherlock approached him, teary eyed and overwhelmed with emotion._

_But year after year, game after game, Mycroft realized he was merely conditioning Sherlock to repress his feelings. Always hiding away the aches in his chest, the emptiness deep in his stomach. It became automatic._

_Emotions are fickle. Emotions can't be deleted. You can't outrun it. They make experiences rememberable. Chemicals that swirl in the brain. Making reality palpable._

_And reality is boring._

_When Mycroft went away to university, his absence left Sherlock's brilliance unchecked, unbalanced. There was no one left to distract Sherlock. Sherlock pushing himself to the limits of his mind. It dawned on Mycroft when he found himself looking for Sherlock in alleys and doss houses, that he, Mycroft Holmes was out of his depths. And he was too late._

_But no matter how much Sherlock protested, he was still_ only human _._

 _And_ human error _was Mycroft's saving grace._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will make much sense. I hope it does. It will be a series. I was going to make it one long chapter, but I think it'd be too much. So I'm attempting to break it down. Will try to update weekly. I guess this is a prologue... I hope you will bear with me as I work this out. Reviews are welcome please :)
> 
> UPDATE: .... So. S4 happened. TFP happened. I'm still thinking about what I had originally intended for this one. Cause there are things in S4 that... changed some of my thoughts... not by much. But I feel like I'm delving into some of the areas I wanted to touch on here, on the TFP stories I've been writing. So... I'll be coming back to this probably until later in February. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
